Pinnacle Attack
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Fuji found Tezuka's actions strange around him and realized his friend was feeling guilty but then that was just one root the genius' troubles as he found himself facing villainy beyond his expectations. Perfect Pair! Of two chapters!


*******Pinnacle Attack***

_By: WhiteGloves_

_**It's a mood for the Perfet Pair!**_

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Chapter I**

* * *

"And what did you say?" a brown haired young man came out of the convenience store early that morning carrying a can of drink on one hand and his phone on the other glued on his ear. He was wearing blue pants and jacket that read _Seigaku _on the side. He was carrying a large bag behind him on his left shoulder that seemed too heavy for his physique but nonetheless carried it with ease

"I told them I'm still finishing some paper works from school. Well, if things go smoothly I'll still end up flying over there before graduation." A deep voice on the other end answered.

"I see. That's too bad. Have you told anyone?"

"Aside from you, there's none."

The brown haired man paused while walking with a smile playing on his lips. His club captain was on the other end of the line which was funny for Tezuka wasn't one to spend so much time speaking on phone. More accurately he was the type to turn it off if it annoys him. Since they've been talking the moment Fuji woke up the genius concluded Tezuka needed something from him or _wanted_ to discuss something. Turned out that _something_ was about going to Germany and _staying there_.

And now Tezuka keeps talking and talking and when he's like that—Fuji knows the man feels guilty.

Guilty of what?

For leaving him behind?

Clearly, Tezuka was too easy to read. Fuji let the smile linger a little longer before he answered.

"You're being too trustful of me. Who knows I might slip this on Eiji during class break?"

"I don't mind if you told him or the others if it's you, Fuji."

"You're being nice to me again, I noticed."

"Are you near school?"

Fuji pressed a smile. He got dodged.

"Almost," the brown haired young man looked up the street briefly, with eyes effortlessly seeing without having to open them before going on his way quietly as if nothing could distract the tranquillity of his expression. "Why?"

"I am already. I brought the book you wanted to borrow. I'll come by your room."

Fuji responded and when the conversation ended, the brown haired man spent a minute looking at his mobile phone. Strange as it is, Tezuka might indeed been feeling guilty and Fuji knows why. What surprised him was Tezuka being conscious to it. How long has it been since the man started acting strangely? After Nationals? Was he able to receive the news after that? Because that would explain his treatment to his best friend— too caring and too attentive.

Not that Tezuka wasn't like that to begin with. People hardly see that side of him.

Wondering if he should take advantage of Tezuka's kindness to bully him (in the most tolerable manner for it was still Tezuka), Fuji continued walking with his phone safe inside his side pocket when something distracted his wits—and who wouldn't get sidetracked when an expensive red sports car came hurtling on the street and pulled into a risky break just beside the side walk where the brown haired young man had stopped in surprise and confusion. He stared at the black window of the car where his own reflection was staring back at him when it rolled down and revealed a very familiar face.

"Yo." Said the owner of the car wearing black shades. "Fuji."

The brown haired man named Fuji blinked.

"Atobe?"

"Why the tone of surprise?" the black haired man pulled his dark shades, revealing his cunning eyes, "How many people do you know owns a sports car?"

"Well—"

"Forget it. I just made a quick stop after seeing your uniform. You guys are aware of the _gathering_ at the public courts this afternoon right? All tennis enthusiasts are supposed to come."

"Hmm? Isn't that the one where street tennis is—?"

"_Gathering."_ Atobe repeated as he looked at his rear view mirror and adjusted it to look at himself before looking at the brown haired man again, "Street tennis is too barbaric for my liking. And that area is my usual hang out anyways so I'll decide what it is called."

Fuji looked at the guy thoughtfully.

"So it is real that you're the one who orchestrated it?" the brown haired man smiled. "Inui told us so. It's the King's Kingdom Come so he says."

The Hyotei captain smirked then looked over the Seigaku player's shoulder. "What's that?"

Fuji followed the King's eyes and saw a poster on a nearby tree that was part of the morning news he saw on the broadsheet rack inside the convenience store a moment ago. It was a photo of men carrying baseball bats with faces hidden in black marks.

"It's nothing. Just thugs around. You don't want to mess with them, Atobe." Fuji looked back just as Atobe wore his shades again.

"_They_ should be the one not to mess up with me. Anyways, all tennis players around this district are to come. Tell Tezuka not to disappoint me. It's the same with that little brat you have. The same goes for you, genius. Just because you've won the Nationals doesn't mean everything stops there."

Fuji merely gave the King an amused smile and without further talk, the black haired man pulled his shades a little to give the genius a wink, pushed it back and hurtled his sports car away, leaving heads to turn on his direction.

The Seigaku genius watched till the car was gone before he continued walking with the same peaceful face as if nothing had happened. That Atobe... still the most cunning person he's ever known.

But then... street tennis?

True, street tennis was popular to all tennis players in Tokyo. Truthfully speaking, he quite enjoys playing tennis without any forms of rules and limitations. It was easy for him too since there were quite a few techniques that can only be done if the rules were not around. It was also a fact that the less rules there are, the more wild the player becomes—the more interesting it is to beat them at their own game. The more Fuji's spirits soar for victory.

A smile suddenly formed at the genius' lips. Yes. Street tennis will definitely be fun.

Fuji was already on his way towards the bus stop when upon reaching the bottom of a stone step stairs on his right, Fuji heard a wail. Looking up, he saw two little boys and two high schoolers half way the stair case looking furiously at the kids.

"You're the one who walked across the field while we're playing!" the tallest of the boys told the towering men in front of him while behind him the smallest was crying. "It's your fault, idiot!"

"You damn brat?" snarled one of the tall man with a bump on his head, "You better damn pay for this!"

"But we don't have any money, you monkey!" shouted the boy.

"This brat—!" and the man took the boy by the shoulder sleeve roughly—

"Onii-chann!" wailed the tiny kid, raising his hands to try and reach his brother—"let him go!"

The older brother was in the verge of tears too— but his defiance was continuous—

"Let me go you idiot monkey! Damn monkey—!"

"Who're you calling monkey brat!?"

"Throw him off the street!" growled the other tall highschooler and everything was beginning to get serious when out of nowhere—a sharp sound hit their ears and the next thing something green went pass their head like a bullet—sweeping the man holding the child by the hair that surprised him completely—

The boy was freed instantly as his brother came to his side while the two men, getting over their shock, looked at where the ball had come from and saw a lone man wearing a blue uniform at the bottom of the stairs, with a tennis racquet at hand and bending down with another ball.

The highschoolers' eyes flickered in disbelief.

"Oi! That guy...!"

"How did he...!?"

The brown haired man raised his hand, his body ready for a hit. "Aren't you getting a little carried away?" he said, "If you want _real_ injury... I'll let you have some."

And another sharp attack came from his ball that was aimed so well at the foot of the guy near the boys—making the man jump backwards in confusion—but then the third attack came and the two men went shouting curses at the genius while they jump a few more steps up.

But Fuji's eyes were like blades as he sent another ball and this time—hitting the man's fake injured hand—causing the unknown man to double over in pain.

"GyaaAHhh!"

"Aniki!" the other man said in panic as he realize the man at the bottom of the stairs was unstoppable no matter how high they went up the stairs. So grabbing his friend, they scrambled away shouting angrily at their attacker.

Fuji watched them both in satisfaction then his eyes fell on the two boys who just reminded him of his brother. Smiling, he went up the stairs, tapped the older brother's head with a hand and praised him.

"Good job protecting your brother."

The two boys looked up at their savior and both were enthusiastic in picking up the balls that Fuji used and return it to the genius with the warmest gratitude though Fuji realized he lost one of the balls but then—

"Here!" called the tiny one and held up a key chain with a palm size white teddy bear hugging a baseball ball up to the genius. Fuji blinked and took it from the boy's tiny hands.

"This?"

"We won it over a little game today!" chirped the tiny kid with a bright smile, "it's yours!"

"Is that okay?"

"Uhh!" the two chorused and bid the middle schooler a goodbye as they run down the stairs. With the last look at him, they waved their hands while Fuji remained standing on the spot and then looked at the prize he had claimed.

* * *

"Fuji-kun, that's so cute! Did your girlfriend give that to you?" asked a female classmate.

Fuji had been asked the same question three times since he entered school that day with the baseball teddy bear jingling from his bag. It was already past noon and the question still keeps popping up while inside his classroom where his bag was on his table. The genius looked at the white teddy bear before looking up and smiling again.

"No. A tiny brother gave it to me."

"Wow, that's so cute! You have a little brother?"

At the thought of Yuuta, Fuji beamed once again. "Yeah."

"What is it? What is it?" came the familiar inquisitive voice of one fellow tennis player that Fuji had known since his first year—a certain red haired man who suddenly jumped behind Fuji and wrapped arms on the genius' neck, "you have a girlfriend, Fuji?"

"No. But I have a little brother."

"Ehh? Yuuta? Well, by how close you guys are you can pass for affection? But really... he gave you _that?"_ The red haired acrobatic player leaned his head closer to the key chain while still holding on Fuji's neck.

"Eiji, stop clinging."

"You think your brother will come at the public courts later?" the question popped up after Eiji had properly settled himself on the chair in front of the genius, "You said Atobe said everyone will come?"

"I'm not sure, but if he's really interested then we might find him there. Do you need something from him?"

"Nah, just wanna tease him about the key chain."

"It's not from him."

"!? Then you really have a girlfriend!?"

"No. But are you coming after practice?"

"We don't have practice today. Oishi said so."

Fuji looked up completely surprised, "Really?"

"It's been decided that everybody will go at the public court after classes since both the captain and the coach aren't gonna be around. Didn't you know? Tezuka agreed anyways."

"Oh." And the genius pondered for awhile when the very man in his mind suddenly appeared—

"Is Fuji here?"

Both Fuji and Eiji had to look up at the familiar voice of their captain and there saw by the doorway, standing tall with his squared spectacles, was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"It's Tezuka-kun!" hushed the girls in the classroom, blushing madly while Eiji gave them a curious look. Fuji stood up from his chair and walked toward the doorway where his friend was waiting.

"Tezuka." He met him right at the threshold. Tezuka took something from under his arm.

"Here's the book you wanted to borrow for the weekend."

"Oh? You really are a quick reader."

"I haven't read it yet."

"Eh? Then why are you—?"

"It's fine. You want to borrow it."

"Yeah but—"

"Fuji," Tezuka's voice was too gentle as he put a hand on the book and pushed it towards the genius who looked up at him, "take it."

To which the genius stared as Tezuka smiled.

"Oi!" Eiji's voice called them back to reality, "stop acting lovey dovey over there~ Fuji has a girlfriend!"

"That Eiji," Fuji looked over his shoulder with an amused look, "I already told him he's got it wrong—"

But the genius had to stop speaking for when he looked back, he found Tezuka staring at him with wide eyes—a kind of expression he only gives whenever something unexpected happened—like swallowing Inui's juice for example—so _pale._

"Tezuka?"

The Seigaku captain blinked once, and then frowned as he pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose looking somewhat put out by something.

"Right," the genius took the book and looked up at the tall man still a little wary of his strange actions, "aren't you joining the public court tennis later? I heard everybody's agreed to go there. Atobe especially mentioned _we_ have to go."

"I might follow," Tezuka's serious face returned, thought there was still that sweat drop at the side of his face, "I have another appointment with my doctor today."

Fuji's face turned into immediate concern. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing serious," Tezuka replied, "just the results of previous tests. You shouldn't worry about it. I'll be taking the results today and come after the rest of you in a short while."

Fuji looked at the captain's shoulder and gave a pause. When Tezuka had left, the genius looked at the book he just received before entering his classroom again and pushing Eiji away from his bag. Tezuka's arm issue has always been an issue for the genius too. And though from the previous matches Tezuka had shown full recovery, his last match did push him to his limits that got Fuji worried.

"What's Tezuka want? You?"

"Obviously—I mean, I borrowed his book."

"You two are like an old couple!" Eiji remarked when he failed to succeed in snatching the white teddy bear from the genius' bag, "you're always around each other that's why it looks odd when you're not together! If Tezuka's not shy then maybe you two can get friendlier—"

Fuji pinched the red head's right cheek and pulled it like a rubber.

"OWww~ I ket it! Kommenasaii!"

Fuji sighed.

* * *

Later that day however, Fuji found himself still waiting just outside the locker doors for Tezuka. He waited a few minutes before he saw him come out, carrying his tennis bag on his left arm. The captain paused when he saw the brown haired man smiling at him and walked together towards the school gate with the orange sunset nearly half.

"I just thought I'd see you off." Fuji told him quietly as they walked closely together, "But there really isn't any problem with your arm now, is there?"

"There isn't." the captain confirmed without glancing at him, "My last match with Sanada is already a living proof... I did exhaust myself but there isn't any effect on this arm."

"That is really good." Fuji looked up at him, "I don't want you to have any difficulties because of your arm any more... it's bad enough to see you struggle alone because of it."

"I'm not particularly alone." Tezuka noted with a side glance at the genius.

Fuji caught his eye and his heart did a summersault. What was that?

But Tezuka had looked ahead again as if what he said was nothing out of ordinary.

Then maybe it was just a common comment?

Fuji pushed his surprise back by gulping and changing the topic.

"S-so when do we have our match?"

Tezuka actually smiled this time and the two continued walking till they passed the gates. Shoulder to shoulder, they walked on the streets, talking quietly to one another, until Tezuka stopped and looked behind him. Distracted at the sudden halt of their tranquil phase, the genius stopped too.

"Tezuka?"

He found the captain looking around the place they just walked by.

"Nothing," the tall man said dismissively, "must be my imagination."

"Hmm?" But Tezuka said no more and together they went again towards their destination. Fuji found it odd that the tall man beside him would look behind him every now and then as if confirming something but won't tell him anything at all. He tried peering behind too but there was nothing in particular behind them so he passed it on as something that only Tezuka could feel.

It was when they reached the cross paths where they have to take the opposite directions that Tezuka Kunimitsu was found looking behind them again. Fuji did not ask but looked at the empty street as well yet there was really nothing to be seen.

"Fuji," came the voice of the captain that pulled the genius' head back, "don't you think we're being followed?"

At this, the brown haired man's face turned serious.

"Now that you mention it..."

Yet only the empty air crawled on the street behind them. Fuji straightened and scanned the area with a frown on his fair face. Was Tezuka being followed? Or was it him?

"Scouts? Reporters?" the genius suggested, "do you want me to come with you?"

Tezuka glanced at the brown haired man, "It's alright. You should go."

"No," Fuji made up his mind, "I'll tag along since I can't leave you bothered like this."

It showed how much the tall man was uneasy when he gave a silent nod and Fuji had to glance back behind them with a frown on his face. It was not that he was afraid for himself and he was sure that wasn't the case with Tezuka either.

They have to keep each other close because that's what they do when they are together.

They protect each other.

It was not long when the two found themselves walking shoulder to shoulder again with the easy atmosphere around them. It was then that Tezuka noticed the key chain dangling at Fuji's bag.

"A kid gave it to me," the genius said, smiling as he took the key chain from his bag, "and a good little brother he is."

Tezuka stared at the key chain and gave a smile.

"All little brothers are good for you."

"True."

Finally after a few more minutes, the two Seigaku seniors reached the medical facility that Tezuka regularly goes to. Fuji told him he'd wait outside for him to which Tezuka didn't approve. The genius agreed to come in but had to come out after ten minutes for the place was crowded and had no spare place for him.

And he spent his time outside, all the while staring at the white teddy bear with a smile on his lips.

And the sun continued to set.

The Seigaku genius looked at his watch and saw that ten minutes had already passed yet there was no sign of his friend. He turned his face at the hospital entrance, hoping he'd come out.

Another five minutes ticked by.

Hoping that nothing was wrong, the genius clutched on the white teddy bear when something suddenly hit the genius's right foot, making him look down and open his eyes in surprise. For there at the tip of his foot was a green ball—and not just any green ball—it was a tennis ball he recognized to be his—

Sharply looking up, Fuji saw two shadows lingering by the nearest electric post. His eyes widening, the genius recognized them to be the men he saw earlier who were bullying the kids. Surprised, he dropped down and took the green ball, all the while thinking that these men followed him until the hospital— _but why? _

The hospital glass door opened and out came Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Sorry, Fuji I—"

His voice faltered as he looked up and found that the genius was not even outside. Tezuka stared at the empty space and wondered if Fuji was inside after all when he noticed an object lying on the ground right in front of the hospital.

Bending down and picking it up, the Seigaku Captain's glasses reflected the white teddy bear Fuji had been carrying around. But why was it lying around?

Then it hit Tezuka and his eyes sharply scanned the area—a sweat drop at the side of his face—

_What happened...Fuji?_

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

_A/N: One of Two! A very short story indeed!_

_Climax at the next chapter!_

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
